1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a time-to-digital converter, and more particularly, to a time-to-digital converter with high performance.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A phase locked loop (PLL) is a control system that generates an output signal whose phase is related to the phase of an input signal, and has an important role in a digital system. A PLL may be based on a charge pump, which is a kind of DC to DC converter.
However, when a PLL is based on a charge pump, some of the operations it performs may be unstable due to its sensitivity to process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) variations.